Arsênico
by St.Lu
Summary: Severus era como uma droga, manipulando seu ser... Fic dedicada à JOY S. LEMON!


_**Joy, Joy...**_

_Tu escreveste em um comentário, que nunca alguém havia te dedicado uma história...então, esta é pra ti...ficou curta, meio sem nexo, poucos detalhes...mas pelo menos é de um casal que tu gostas... fiz ela sábado de tarde...saiu melancólica...eu estava me sentindo assim.._

_Espero que tu gostes dela... beijos!!!_

* * *

**Arsênico**

_St. Luana_

_Estou pensando em você_

_hoje a noite em minha solidão insone_

_Se é errado amar você_

_então meu coração não vai deixar agir certo_

_Porque eu me afoguei em você_

_e não sobreviverei_

_sem você do meu lado_

_Eu daria tudo de mim para ter_

_só mais uma noite com você_

_Eu arriscaria minha vida para te_

_seu corpo junto ao meu_

_Porque eu não consigo deixar de viver_

_na lembrança de sua canção_

_Eu daria tudo de mim_

_Pelo seu amor hoje à noite_

_Você pode me sentir_

_imaginando que estou olhando em seus olhos_

_eu poso lhe ver claramente_

_vividamente acesso em minha mente_

_E você ainda está tão longe_

_como uma estrela distante_

_a quem eu faço um desejo esta noite_

_Eu daria tudo de mim para ter_

_só mais uma noite com você_

_Eu arriscaria minha vida para te_

_seu corpo junto ao meu_

_Dou tudo de mim por seu amor_

_esta noite..._

**My All – Mariah Carey**

* * *

Eles eram perfeitos um para o outro...dois antônimos complementares, como tudo na vida... tudo possui um par, um totalmente oposto, para balancear as energias, para a válvula de escape, uma saída de emergência, uma junção irrepreensível... _Harry Potter e Severus Snape_, um exemplo perfeito...

Nunca haviam se imaginado juntos, lado a lado, enamorados...sim, um casal de enamorados o que eram, com direito à passeios de mãos dadas nas tardes de domingo, caminhadas pelo parque, brincadeiras infantis, conversas fiadas, chocolates...

Caminhavam lentamente, apenas para poderem observar cautelosamente àquela paisagem a qual se submetiam... o sol morrendo na linha do horizonte, aos pouquinhos, quase preguiçoso, ou talvez, presunçoso e egoísta demais, não querendo dividir o céu com mais nada...talvez ficasse inseguro que o jovem casal admirasse mais a lua e as estrelas, ao invés do esplendor de seus raios amarelados... e lentamente ele ia se dando por vencido e cedendo lugar para uma outra esfera brilhante...tão diferentes em si, porém, imortais apaixonados.

E Harry e Severus, caminhavam ainda mais lentamente, apreciando o show de luzes e cores que banhavam aquele entardecer de domingo...amarelos, rosas, vermelhos, azuis...pintados em uma imensidão e se mesclando, tornando tudo ainda mais digno de um entorpecedor espetáculo.._.crepuscular._..

E eles iam de mãos dadas, quase parando...era como se vissem naquele emaranhado infinito de cores algo que ninguém mais visse...então, um olhou fundo nos olhos do outro, apenas para enxergarem suas próprias imagens refletidas em cada um dos luzeiros...ficavam mais lindos quando estavam um dentro do outro, um fazendo parte do outro, sem barreiras, apenas assim...se olhando...e nenhum dos dois possuía coragem para interromper aquela fantástica viagem ilusória que provocavam-se...

Os resquícios do sol, banhando suas faces e provocando sombras que cautelosamente se mexiam, mergulhavam em suas peles até chegarem á totalidade...então tudo ficou escuro por alguns segundos, até uma tímida e suave pálida claridade os banhar...a lua veio os dar boas vindas...

E foi com esta frágil luminosidade, que encontraram um banco e se sentaram...um momento perfeito que ficaria cravado para sempre em suas almas, gravado em suas memórias...

Se sentaram em silêncio, apenas observando a sensualidade da lua contrastando com a inocência das estrelas...todas igualmente brilhantes, todas fascinantes...umas maiores, outras menores, porém, cada uma era especial do seu jeito, á sua maneira...e eles não cansavam de olhar...apenas havia algo mais lindo do que todas as metamorfoses daquele tapete multicolorido, flutuante, que se tomava em várias facetas, como se para cada sentimento houvesse um novo rosto, uma nova paisagem...apenas havia uma coisa que os deixava mais enfeitiçados do que o céu: _o outro..._

Para Severus, Harry era a melhor de todas as visões, como se fosse um campo verde na escuridão, com pequenos vagalumes abrilhantando o ar, trazendo uma atmosfera mágica...uma miragem, a mais real de todas que teve, a melhor, a mais encantadora e deslumbrante...um campo com seu mato alto, e um vento batendo levemente, criando ondulações como se fosse um oceano...límpido, esmeraldo...

Harry, por sua vez, via em Severus um tempo fechado, uma tormenta com tons negros anunciando sua chegada...teria vendavais, daqueles que ao invés de te derrubar, lhe transmitiam a sensação de poder...como se tivesse domínio sobre o tempo...seria um lugar praticamente deserto, apenas algumas árvores com folhas e galhos secos enfeitando o lugar e dando um ar ainda mais melancólico, bucólico, lindo...como se fosse um desenho planejado nos mínimos detalhes, programado..._agradável à todos os sentidos e em todos os sentidos possíveis..._

E então, se beijaram...não um beijo insaciável, não um beijo selvagem daqueles que se deseja quase quer aspirar a alma de quem é beijado..._não_...este beijo era especial...calmo, sereno, doce, manso, sossegado...como se fosse uma manhã nascendo após uma noite inteira de tempestades... como um leve bater de asas tranqüilas...uma suave melodia...

O beijo cessou, mas não desgrudaram seus lábios... e lentamente Severus pegou seu precioso tesouro e ergueu em seus braços, quase com reverência...adentrou a passos curtos o parque forrado de árvores, como se fosse uma selva...parou quando encontrou o que procurava...uma clareira em meio as árvores fechadas... lentamente o pôs no chão, sob a grama macia que havia por todo o lado...

Se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo de Harry e o abraçou, apertado, como se sua vida dependesse disso. Harry devolveu o abraço e afundou seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Severus...sentindo o doce perfume que emanava de seus cabelos, um perfume que não sabia decifrar...e os cabelos de Severus pareciam seda...brilhosos e gentis aos toques, _uma coisa rara..._

E ficaram alguns minutos apenas assim, sentindo o calor que o corpo do outro emanava sobre o próprio, como se ali fosse o lugar de estarem, um lugar que incessantemente procuraram, até que encontraram. Como se houvesse um ímã que os puxava, um magnetismo...

Severus calmamente foi soltando o abraço, sendo seguido pelo menor...passou os dedos suavemente pelo rosto de Harry, delineando cada traço, gravando cada linha, sentindo a textura suave e macia da pele do seu amor...contornou seus olhos, seu nariz, seus lábios, as maças de seu rosto, a linha do seu maxilar..._Harry era perfeito,_ um anjo idealizado pelos deuses em forma de homem. Às vezes parecia tão forte, tão seguro de si...já em algumas ocasiões, demonstrava a fragilidade de uma criança desamparada no mundo...Harry era como uma _rosa selvagem_: pequenino, de aparência débil e linda, porém com enormes espinhos pontiagudos que perfuravam quem o tocava visando machucá-lo, prejudicá-lo...eram as suas defesas..._todas abaixadas apenas para_ _Snape._

Afundou seus dedos naqueles cabelos revoltos como tornados ensandecidos que alastravam as flores e as levantavam pelos ares provocando cenas graciosas de se ver...revoltos cabelos que por muito tempo apenas via de longe, imaginando a sensação de tocá-los, acariciá-los, exatamente como fazia neste momento..._e eles eram macios como plumas de algodão..._

Puxou a cabeça de Harry para mais perto de seu rosto e o beijou novamente, nunca se cansaria desse hábito, mas não aquele hábito rotineiro, que se faz porque se deve, pelo contrário, aquele _hábito vicioso, _que se tem prazer de praticar...deu pequenas lambidas naqueles lábios rosados que tantas vezes protagonizaram seus mais pérfidos sonhos, mordeu-os levemente e sorriu ao perceber que o outro também sorria...

Mergulhou sua língua naquele mar de sensações, de sabores...aquele mar que o hipnotizava como o canção de mil sereias, atraindo os navegantes para os baixios das águas através da maviosidade de seus cantos... aquele mar que o atraia sussurrando o seu nome como uma singela sinfonia...

As duas línguas passaram a valsar em suas bocas, induzidas pelos sons de suas respirações, seus quase inaudíveis gemidos...e a cada segundo o ritmo da dança ficava mais acelerado fazendo com que tudo se tornasse mais intenso, mais encantador. E então o ar passou a ser algo necessário, uma relíquia, fazendo com que o salão abrisse suas portas, trazendo enormes ruídos no ar...seus lábios haviam se separados...E neles estavam as provas de um _crime, _vermelhos, inchados, molhados, lambuzados... nem oásis em meio do deserto seria melhor do que se tomarem através de suas bocas...

E mais uma vez se encararam, com um brilho nos olhos que apenas os realmente apaixonados possuem...um brilho mais intenso que o do sol ou o da lua...um brilho quente e flamejante que aparecia apenas quando um olhava para o outro...não um brilho banal que pudesse ser distribuído para qualquer pessoa..._não.._.apenas dedicado á pessoa por quem se tinha adoração, amor..._Severus e Harry apenas possuíam este brilho um para o outro._

_**------HP&SS-----**_

Severus pegou a mão de Harry e a beijou com tanto carinho, que o menor não conteve e uma lágrima solitária rolou livremente por seu rosto...Severus, então, pousou a mão de Harry em seu colo e passou a dar _selinhos nos olhos_ de Harry fazendo com que o mesmo risse achando graça...só Snape tinha este poder sobre ele, fazê-lo rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo...como se tivesse sido enfeitiçado, como se tudo fosse possível, até mesmo o amor entre _o fogo e o gelo..._

Empurrou Harry com toda a brandura existente em seu ser, fazendo-o ficar deitado sobre a relva, deitou seu corpo em cima do menor e recomeçou a beijá-lo, com quase uma debilidade como se estivesse beijando a mais fina das flores...foi descendo seus beijos até o pescoço de Harry, onde passou a dar pequenas sucções enquanto suas mãos passavam a abrir um por um dos botões da camisa que ele estava usando. Quando abriu o último botão, começou a beijar o peito nu e levemente adornado de músculos que tanto amava...deu mordiscadas em cada um de seus mamilos, já enrijecidos e pequenos soprões que fizeram com que Harry se arrepiasse...

Severus mantinha suas mãos em uma viagem indescritível sobre o corpo situado abaixo de si...a pele tão convidativa entonava um feitiço que o inebriava, _era a única explicação.._.Harry se contorcia embaixo do corpo menor em puro êxtase, o desejo já visível mesmo tampado por grossas calças jeans... e Snape ia fazendo tudo tão certo, tudo tão perfeito, que até chegava a se sentir como na primeira vez..._e quantas vezes já entregaram suas carnes um para o outro, se ingeriram com uma fome que nunca terminava, se alimentavam deles mesmos..._

Snape foi descendo suas mãos até o cós da calça e abrindo-a...tirou as calças de Harry por completo levando junto neste ato a peça íntima, deixando-o completamente á sua _mercê.._.levantou um pouco o rosto para poder apreciar mais a visão e concluiu que em nenhum lugar do mundo teria uma paisagem tão deslumbrante...sua boca passou a salivar e seu coração bater mais rapidamente...um manjar dos deuses não se compararia ao sabor de Harry, um sabor singular, inexplicável, incomparável...

Acariciou todo aquele corpo, e retirou sua roupa, ficando assim, os dois corpos totalmente expostos, se roçando, começando assim uma troca de calores, sensações...Harry fazia uma dança abaixo do corpo de Severus como se pedisse para que consumasse o ato e mais uma vez unisse suas almas...além de uma troca de prazer, essências, gostos, odores e mais uma infinidade, era acima de tudo, uma _troca das alma_s onde expandiam seus sentimentos, abriam seus corações, desabafavam...

Severus sutilmente o possuiu, acalentando o desespero de seu anjo, sentindo-o como se fosse uma dádiva sagrada, um presente melhor do que qualquer tesouro, do que qualquer descoberta, melhor até que a _própria vida_...sim, pois sem Harry, sua vida não teria mais sentido, perderia seu rumo, seu foco...andaria por uma estrada perdida apenas para se perder mais ainda, sua sanidade seria esquecida em alguma esquina e seu coração estaria exposto em alguma sinalização...Harry se tornou seu porto seguro, seu lugar...o lugar que talvez desde que nasceu procurou, como um ninho para os animais,sua proteção, s_ua real habitação..._

Snape esperou Harry acalmar sua respiração e se acostumar com o invasor em seu corpo... para Harry, nunca um invasor foi tão bem vindo, tão bem recebido, tão aceito...o único invasor que permitiu tomar algo seu e fazer uma estadia eterna, sem previsão de fim... Então, Severus passou a se movimentar dentro e com Harry...ambos gemiam, desfrutando de algo que não poderia ser apenas prazer, era algo muito maior e mais bonito...e quando a beleza passou a ser praticamente insuportável, se desfizeram um no outro, com um sorriso puro brincando nos lábios...

_E permaneceram abraçados por uma infinidade de tempo... _

- Eu te amo. - disse Severus, com a voz ainda rouca, alterado pelo prazer que ainda deslizava por suas veias, entorpecendo todo o seu ser...

- Eu te amo mais ainda...- respondeu Harry, com o brilho tão conhecido nos olhos, um brilho que causaria inveja em qualquer fonte de luz...

- E eu pra sempre te amarei, andarei ao seu lado pela eternidade...nunca te abandonarei, _jamais_...- prometeu à Harry, que já possuía suas esferas esmeraldas completamente marejadas.

- Eu digo o mesmo para você, meu amor... Então esta é a nossa promessa? - Severus concordou fazendo um movimento positivo com a cabeça ...

E como únicas testemunhas deste juramento de amor eterno, as estrelas e a lua adquiriram um tom ainda mais enlevado, como se entendessem o que se passava a várias milhas abaixo delas, transformando o momento em algo mágico, prestigioso, magnífico...um pacto havia sido selado...

**-_---HP&SS---_**

E por anos essa promessa foi mantida intacta, e a cada dia que passava, mais crescia o sentimento que um nutria pelo outro, como uma doença letal que aos poucos vai crescendo e tomando conta de todo o ser...

Harry gostava de comparar Severus à uma cobra, uma víbora que vinha devagarzinho se arrastando pelo chão e se aproximando, conhecendo o terreno, estudando a vítima, ganhando sua confiança...

e quando ganhava, deslizava pela pele se afundando nela e chegando ao coração...e quando chegava se enrolava inteira em torno dele, como se o quisesse apenas para ela...e então a víbora enfiava suas presas e administrava o veneno, um veneno que se espalhava rapidamente por todas as veias, corrompendo suas articulações, uma toxina alterando suas funções, atuando no seu p_siquismo..._

Uma substância que o drogava e que o fazia depender de Severus...e Severus era tudo e mais um pouco: seus narcóticos, hipnóticos, estimulantes e tranqüilizantes...Severus injetou em suas veias a pior e melhor droga de todas: _o amor..._

E Severus o estimulava mais do que_ anfetamina_, o deixando acordado por noites e noites seguidas, fazendo-o cada vez praticar mais e mais amor sem se cansar, fazendo-o provar de seu próprio veneno...e quando não queria mais parar, Severus também era seu calmante, seu tranqüilizante, sua _promazina_, seus comprimidos faixa preta...

Severus era a sua pupila dilatada, sua lentidão, seus sulcos, sua pele e boca ressecadas, suas sensações intensas de prazer e euforia... sua depressão, seu alívio para a dor, sua resistência, seu induzimento ao sono, suas alucinações, sua sinestesia, seu isotônico, seu aquecimento ...

E quando Severus não era uma cobra, ele era um morcego**¹**...um ser noturno, com asas no lugar das mãos, voando livremente pela penumbra, emitindo sons que o atraíam, o estimulavam a ir até ele... um som inaudível para os ouvidos dos demais, porém, no máximo volume nos seus...e de um lugar distante ele observava seu alimento se aproximar, vindo direto para suas asas negras como a noite, hipnotizado com o seu chamado...e quando percebia que não havia mais volta, se deixava levar e seu mundo ficava ao contrário...

...o morcego o atirava em uma teia fina, como se fosse de aranha...simples demais, frágil demais...então a teia se arrebentava e Harry se via caindo numa escuridão profunda, até o momento de sentir algo macio sob suas costas...a armadilha ficava suspensa em cima de uma cama forrada de pétalas de rosas, vermelhas, assim como o sangue que o alimentava...sues dentes afiados rasgavam seu coração e se alimentavam daquele líquido abundante, doce e rubro...ele se deliciava com sua refeição e se Harry fosse um rato, ficaria feliz por ter caído nas artimanhas deste ser obscuro...quando mais era sugado, mais queria dar...

_**---HP&SS---**_

E então, num dia frio e chuvoso, Harry preparava uma surpresa para o seu amor: um jantar com direito á luz de velas, flores enfeitando o ambiente, uma luz fraca fazendo com que o clima se tornasse ainda mais misterioso ao mesmo tempo romântico... _mas Severus nunca chegou_, sua vida tinha chegado ao fim... a sua linha vital havia sido cortada e seus batimentos cardíacos petrificados...nunca mais veria o brilho incandescente nos olhos de Harry, nunca mais seria o motivo para seus sorrisos...seria apenas para suas lágrimas...

Harry quando recebeu a notícia, sentiu seu mundo ruir...como se todos os seus pilares de sustentação estivessem desmoronando ao mesmo tempo, a mola mestra saindo de ritmo, o disco sendo arranhado...como se os seus pulmões não aceitassem mais o ar e toda a água salgada que mantinha em seu corpo quisesse sair através de seus olhos...seu coração estava quebrado em cacos, diversos cacos, impossíveis de colar, assim como cristal que mesmo após colados nunca mais ficaria igual, _estava deformado, mutilado, deficiente.._.

E Harry se viu questionando até os _deuses_. Que tipo de deus é esse que lhe tira o único ânimo da sua vida? Que deus é esse que mata inocentes pelo bel prazer de se criarem mais estatísticas? Que deus é esse que deixa seus "semelhantes" morrerem, virarem pó? Este tipo de deus, Harry não queria, não aceitava, não admitia...

Passou a ser apenas uma sombra de sua própria existência, um ser apático, um fantasma...olhava seu reflexo no espelho e não conseguia enxergar exatamente nada...procurava em seus olhos o rosto de Severus, que tantas vezes se viram refletidos ali, mas não encontrava ...estava completamente oco, vazio, era apenas uma casca do que um dia foi...

_Severus, Severus, Severus...e_ra apenas nisso que Harry pensava quando estava acordado...cada canto que olhava era uma recordação de seu amado...o_ gosto_ de Severus estava impregnado em seus lábios, sua boca...seu_ cheiro_ estava imbuído no ar, repassando suas narinas...seu _toque_ penetrado em sua pele como uma ferida sem cura, que nunca cicatriza...e sua _voz _permanecia compenetrada em seus ouvidos, como uma doce canção triste que ficaria para sempre assenhorada em sua memória...mas a _imagem de Severus_, estava se evanescendo, e ele não conseguia suportar, não poderia admitir, não queria acreditar...

E todos os dias Harry fazia o mesmo trajeto...um trajeto que durou cinco semanas exatas...um trajeto que o levava até o túmulo de Severus...como um corvo que nunca abandona sua tribo e que o faz ir atrás de sua alma...como um corvo que tenta se conectar com o mundo dos mortos, amortecer suas almas... E Harry se deitava sobre a pedra fria e escura, numa vã tentativa de poder sentir Severus novamente, por apenas uma vez que fosse, a_penas mais uma vez..._

Severus havia quebrado seu pacto, havia feito uma promessa à Harry, de que nunca o abandonaria e o amaria eternamente...mas Severus o deixou, sozinho com suas lágrimas e recordações...o sofrimento o aniquilando dia após dia, contorcendo suas entranhas, maculando sua alma, sujeitando-o ao sofrimento desumano e que até então imaginava ilusório...estava abandonado...

_Existiria realmente outro mundo? Vida após a morte? Severus estaria o observando, o amando em silêncio? Aguardando a sua vez de partir para o além?..._

Talvez Severus o sentisse...assim como os olhos...dois companheiros de uma vida inteira, fazendo tudo juntos, quase que sincronizados, rindo e chorando _juntos,_ acordando e dormindo _juntos_...s_empre juntos_...e às vezes, apenas para se sobressair ou como uma maneira de diversão, um piscava sozinho, isolado...mas o que realmente importava é que mesmo separados, estavam unidos, e mesmo passando uma vida inteira sem se ver, sabiam que o outro estavam ali, _pois sentiam.._.

E Harry tinha medo de nunca mais ver o brilho naqueles olhos negros que se iluminavam daquela maneira especial apenas para ele...tinha pavor ao pensar que nunca sentiria o toque delicado da pele do outro sobre a sua, o peso do corpo _dele_ quase esmagando o seu...os risos sinceros em meio aos beijos, os sussurros e gemidos de prazer, o combustível que alimentava a sua chama interna...tinha medo da imagem perfeita se apagar de sua memória como se fosse algo sem importância...

_Severus...seu ácido e seu doce, como um limão**²..**. O seu complemento, o seu par..._

E foi pensando nisso, que Harry tomou uma decisão...foi até a clareira que uma noite se amaram sob o brilho da lua e das estrelas, uma noite em que nada mais existia a não ser eles mesmos...a noite em que Severus fez _sua promessa._... retirou de um dos bolsos um frasco e o ingeriu...seus olhos se tornaram pesados e sua respiração difícil, até o momento em que o breu total tomou conta de seus sentidos, matando-o... e em meio a escuridão, _Harry viu...__**os olhos brilhando apenas para ele, novamente...**_

_Severus...seu arsênico..._

* * *

_**N/A: **_fic curta...deixem comentários se a história os agradou...beijão!!!

**¹ **_já que tu preferes morcegos...pra ti, então!!!_

_**²** tu e teus limões..;_


End file.
